We seek to advance understanding of the mechanisms that cause adrenal androgen secretion by the fetal adrenal zone prenatally and by the definitive adrenal cortex during adrenarche, and to improve the diagnosis and treatment of disorders that cause excess adrenal androgen secretion, such as premature adrenarche, congenital adrenal hyperplasia, adrenal neoplasms, idiopathic hirsutism, polycystic ovary syndrome, and Cushing's syndrome.